dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Skycraft
Skycraft Since the dawn of time, mankind has made offerings to the gods before undergoing an aquatic journey of any sort. The changelings who know Skycraft protect it well, as they understand the power of this potent Art. Masters of Skycraft can control the storms that whip the seas into their frenzy, and though this, the lives of whoever may be traveling there. (Note, however, that none of these arts have much effect underwater.) Attribute: Stamina · Thunderclap (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pg. 80) This cantrip produces a dramatic thunderclap and lightning flash in conjunction with some dramatic gesture, such as raising a sword or trident or entering a room. This is most often used to create fear in an opponent, or warn ships away from certain areas. System: The thunderclap itself is harmless, although an unwary person at "ground zero" might be temporarily stunned or deafened (Storyteller's discretion). The Realm decrees just how the thunderclap is generated; for example, Actor or Fae indicates that the thunder will sound when the target gestures, while Nature or Prop would set the thunder to discharge when the given object is raised. The number of successes determines how far away the thunderclap will be heard. * 1 success -- Half mile * 2 successes -- One mile * 3 successes -- Three miles * 4 successes -- Five miles * 5 successes - Ten miles ·· Compass Winds (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pg. 81) The changeling can create a strong wind and direct it at a given object. This wind lasts as long as the changeling maintains concentration on the object. Its strength is variable, but can be enough to push a ship or knock over a grown man. System: The Realm determines the target of the cantrip, and the number of successes determines the wind's strength. Note that merfolk must remain at least partially above the surface in order to concentrate on maintaining the wind. The number of successes determines the wind's strength. * 1 success -- 10 miles an hour * 2 successes -- 20 miles an hour * 3 successes -- 40 miles an hour * 4 successes -- 50 miles an hour * 5 successes -- 80 miles an hour ··· Dark Sky (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pg. 81) The changeling can darken the sky with low-lying stormclouds and and create ominous fog to cloak a specific target. The fog works both ways, naturally; those who are cloaked in fog have no easier time seeing out than others do seeing in. The effect can be disastrous to a ship or aircraft, as well as potentially dangerous to an individual. System: The Realm determines who or what can be cloaked. The successes determine the visibility within the fog. * 1 success -- Hazy; forty feet visibility * 2 successes -- Cloudy; twenty feet visibility * 3 successes -- Murky; ten feet visibility * 4 successes -- Thick; five feet visibility * 5 successes -- Pea Soup; maybe your hand in front of your face ···· Stormcraft (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pp. 81-82) The changeling using this cantrip can summon down the clouds themselves in the form of a terrible storm. This storm wreaks its fury relentlessly on the subject of the cantrip until the changeling ceases to concentrate -- however, sometimes the storm can rage out of control and begin working destruction at random. Often, the storm has an ominously human appearance, like a sneering human face or an angry old man (these are usually more common in the chimerical castings). System: The Realm determines the cantrip's target; for instance, Prop can call down a storm on a vessel. Naturally, the most common Realm used with Stormcraft is Scene. At the time of casting, the Storyteller should secretly roll the character's Willpower (difficulty 7) to determine the changeling's level of control over the storm. If the roll is successful, the storm disperses when the changeling bids it to or ceases concentrating. If the roll fails, the storm may linger on for a while, or wink out prematurely. A botch, naturally, means that the storm becomes uncontrollable, and probably starts working devastation on things the changeling would rather remain safe. The number of successes determines the strength of the storm. * 1 success -- Drizzle * 2 successes -- Shower * 3 successes -- Thunderstorm * 4 successes -- Tempest * 5 successes -- Monsoon ····· Call Lightning (Blood-Dimmed Tides, pg. 82) This devastating cantrip holds a place of fear in the hearts of all Kithain, as the user actually uses his body to channel a lightning bolt down from a cloudless sky and fry his victim. Often only used in times of extreme urgency, Call Lightning does an unholy amount of damage to the target. System: The Realm simply determines the target. The lightning bolt does five dice of damage to its target, plus one extra die for every success on the roll. This damage is considered aggravated.